


Lost and Found

by yuu_haruna



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, country-ish vibes, ratings might go up in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_haruna/pseuds/yuu_haruna
Summary: Looking back, before the heat, the pleasure, the fun and exhilarating times, it all started with chance upon meetings and horrible, horrible,horribletrip to move on.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, this story is bugging me for some time now. And I decided to finally write it down and post it. This will be my first ever multi-chaptered story. I'm not planning for it to be long though, maybe 3-5 chapters. I hope you like it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: HxH and the characters that make it awesome are not mine.

 

chapter 1

 

Sweltering heat woke him up from a gentle slumber.

Shuffling around, he was faced with messy locks cascading down tanned shoulders and back covered with love bites.

It would probably cause him to heat up if even half of his soul was actually awake to comprehend things. But as it is, he’s stuck between that euphoria of being awake and mildly dreamy; brain still trying to grasps things around him, all the _hows, whats_ and _whys_ of his being.

_Grunts. Murmurs._

He felt the small and lazy twist of his lips even before his mind register that he is smiling.

He **is** happy.

Well, look at that.

_That’s new._ His mind supplies amidst that hazy state he was still in.

Looking back, before the heat, the pleasure, the fun and exhilarating times, it all started with chance upon meetings and horrible, horrible, _horrible_ trip to move on.

 

\--^--

 

“Travel somewhere _nice and warm,_ they say. It’ll do _you_ good they say. Tsk.”

He continues to grumble as he trudges down a dirty path. The sun is blazing up in a cloudless sky.

“ _Fresh air_ will clear out your mind, they say.”

Huffs.

No trees, no shade, and definitely no one but him and his growing misery. The temperature rose up insanely high a few minutes ago and he’s already sweating like crazy.

“The fuck is this! Where’s the _fresh air_? Where’s _nice and warm_?! This is a freakin’ desert!!”

The young man almost shouts at the vast expanse of brown, brown land the road he was traversing for three hours now offer.

“Heatstroke is what I’m gonna get here!”

He grumbles more as he grabs his phone to make a call to the culprit of his dilemma, the bane of his existence sometimes, really.

Ring, rin _—“Brother!! How’s---”_

“I wish I could you hate you so much.” He said as he scratches his eyes free from dust and blinding sunlight. “Like how I hate tomatoes… or veggies.”

_“Oh wow. I was not expecting that. The place **should** be a haven.”_

She’s probably pacing around, worries her lower lip but with his sweat running down all the available skin he was not able to cover up, he really doesn’t care for the moment.

“If you can call this—I don’t know, _this_ _desert,_ a haven, then _fiiiiiiiine,_ I’m in a _very relaxing haven._ Thank you! Send my words of gratitude to _Leorio too_ by the way.”

_“There must be a proble--”_

“This trip is the problem!” he hissed. A bit. He was not rude enough to offend her, just really, really, really irritated. He was pulling at his hair now quite harshly as he closes his eyes. “Can’t you see? I don’t need any trips! I am fine!”

_“No you’re not and we both know it.”_ she sighs. _“Aaaaand, this trip is well overdue. Everyone in the department wants you to take a break!”_

“Ha! I know it! You just want me to be gon--”

_“Don’t be dumb, brother. You should know better.”_

He does. But it’s not helping to alleviate his growing irritation and soon dehydration if he will not be able to reach a decent place to rest a bit. His body is well-adjusted to the cold, biting winters and snow not this desert pretending to be a decent road.

_“There should be a mistake somewhere. Wait.”_

He can hear some drawers being opened and shuffles of papers.

“Here’s the detail of your tour… let’s see.”

She hears her mumble some words as she reads through the papers.

_“Aha! It’s stated here that, once you reach the port in our city, you should ride a ship then travel via train. A five-minute walk to the village, then you’re there. Pretty simple.”_

“Wait, wait, wait. What train?”

Birds chirped. Disturbingly so. He was sure there wasn’t any other species around before.

_“You forgot where you should dropped off **again** , don’t you?”_

“No way! It says on my papers that I should drop off at the 3rd, uhh, vantage point? Port? Whatever…. And I did that!”

_“Brother!! That’s where the train will stop! For the ship, you should have dropped off at the 2 nd\---”_

“No way!” he drops his pack. Holding the phone between his shoulder and ears, he rummages through his pack for his ticket. “see---oh fuck!”

He was such an idiot.

“Alluka?” Nothing. “Alluka, hey… I _think_ , I might be lost. But that’s not yet sure. No, no, no… Don’t say anything yet. I mean, I’m probably just a few miles away from my destination and seeing that I’ve been walking for several hours now in this crazy path, I can just walk back. Maybe.”

No answer.

“Alluka?”

He looks at the phone only to see that the battery has run out.

“Huh.”

He looks around. A few green patches of grass. Blazing sun up. Dirty, dusty, and dry path.

He can barely see where he started walking when he looked back. He’s probably several kilometers away from where he dropped off the ship.

Birds chirped.

“Fuck. I’m lost.”

 

 

tbc

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Comments and kudos are very much welcome!
> 
> It was actually based on a song. Can you guess it??
> 
> PS. I'm going to update as soon as I can.


End file.
